


Numb

by Lizlow



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, it's much more bff based but..!! these two have a lovely friendship//relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke Hanamura and Labrys, the student council president, are good friends and there's still so much more to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Human!Labrys AU, where Labrys is the student council president of Inaba's very own Yasogami High School.

“Damn, who does this guy think he is?”

Labrys heard bits and pieces of the words he had said, but did it have meaning to her? When had she gotten there? Her thoughts were scrambled… was her brain failing her? She felt nothing; her absent stare harsh and difficult. She was empty, heartless, pointless. She was the only one. The only one that had this fate, the only one that deserved this fate.  

That was what she thought.

“Does anyone really care ‘bout me..?” She muttered, her voice weak. Her eyes glazed over; her vision blurry.

“I can’t leave my friend alone when she needs me. I’m not losing her like this!”

“Sir, calm down.”

She fought her own devices, trying to gain enough strength to sit up. She knew his voice, but it sounded hurt. Pain should have been radiating throughout her body, but she only focused on him. Was he about to collapse? Why?

Her… her friend, was he okay? He didn’t get hurt, right? Not by what caused this, right? Where was this room? Where… She was too numb to feel the wounds that plagued her; too out of it to know if they were the very things killing her.

“Everything’s gettin’ away from me.”

Staggered breathing was what she released as she tried to at least move her arms, just a little.

“Ma’am, please don’t push yourself.”

Labrys moved her head very slowly, looking at the speaker with confusion.

“It’s really not surprising this sort of trauma is escaping you. Ma’am, please rest.”

“Let me see her!”

Upon hearing his voice again, she gasped, crimson eyes widening as moments flashed before her. Her sense of reality numbed, her sight fading out of consciousness.

“Labrys!”

Her fight left her body, her eyes shutting, her breathing soft, steady.

\---

“Dammit, how did things get like this,” his fawn-colored hair was a mess as he fell back onto a bench outside the room. Yosuke clenched his fists, glaring at the ground with tired, brown eyes. His friend, she was kind, caring, wouldn’t hurt a fly as she learned more and more about the world, and _this_ had to happen to _her?_ He would give up though. He had to believe in her, support her, smile at her when she came to and he could see her. He didn’t want to lose a friend that had become so precious to him; he couldn’t lose what kept him out of loneliness.

His thoughts jumbled. He recalled that he had nearly tripped what seemed to be an innumerable amount of times on the way here. This wasn’t where he wanted to be – or where Labrys deserved to be.

“If I had been faster…”

He had seen it coming; he kept telling himself that.

 _“I’ll be sure to uphold the education discipline at school, Yosuke-kun. You outta just keep comin’ in to visit!”_ Her words rang through his head. Her smile had been bright as her tied-back, silver haired bounced with her steps.

“ _Of course! I wouldn’t miss seeing you hard at work!”_ His words stung too. Their enthusiasm, the stillness of the air had followed as she snickered and laughed about his winking. It had been priceless, sure, but telling of the looming danger. Sure, he had said some stupid things to her in the past, profusely apologizing afterwards.

He stood up, his legs threatening to give out on him with every step, but his fight wasn’t yet over.  
  
“I want to see her.” He only paid mind to the doctor. The matter was serious and there was no time for joking around. Ted wasn’t there. He had let Yu and the others know through a hasty voice message. They hadn’t arrived yet – had it only been _that_ long? “Please…”

The doctor had turned, entering the room in silence. Yosuke watched the door, trying to just stay on his feet as he waited. Moments passed and there was no answer. He couldn’t process everything he was feeling. Anger, regret, frustration, despair, draining, his heart shut it off. His mind numbed, steeling itself to only one thing – putting on the best face he could.

Anticipation emerged as he heard his phone buzz, only to put it on silent after he read the message:

 _Mitsuru-san says she’ll help us sort things out with the hospital, so she asks you to stay there for Labrys-san_.

 _‘Thanks, partner…_ ’ Yosuke thought. There had been too much happening, occurring too fast, and Yosuke just had wanted to hold on to the belief that everything would stay smooth. Deep down, he had the doubt though, the inkling that it would all go south in one move. _‘But I’m really not lucky, huh? Meh, stop getting all worked up! Gotta focus… gotta stay positive for Labrys!_ That was what her sister, Aigis, would have wanted, wasn’t it?

The doctor returned as Yosuke was trying to warm his mind up and sort himself out.

“Sir, she’s currently resting, but… as long as you do not force her awake, you are allowed a few minutes.”

“Thank you very much!” He had said, almost gaping – had all that hope and _begging_ work? For real?

He hurried into the room, his pace only just slow enough to not get yelled at. He was pushing himself to do it, sure, but he couldn’t let the issue go; he wasn’t going to let the whole structure of his life change this time.

“ _Listen ‘ere, Yosuke-kun, you gotta take care of these things… and this is the only time I’m lettin’ you have the edge!”_

Yosuke nearly fell next to the bed; had he hit himself, he would’ve credited it to his own clumsiness, but he was too concerned with the condition of his friend. His mind, focus, drained and he couldn’t feel anything but focus forward, to her. When had it become so difficult to breathe? Every breath became rapid, shallow, he wrapped his hands around the closest one of hers.

“You have to pull through, Labrys!” He wanted to show her more places, include her more with his friends – their friends.

His sense of time was disoriented, how many moments had he been here? His exhaustion hit him and his eyelids drooped. Sleeping, he wanted to be there, awake, for her, but he couldn’t keep himself up. The day had been too long, the stress fully registering as the moments passed with agonizing, slow speed.

The numbness of the day, the shock the had registered within them both… They couldn’t let it end this way. Never.

“It’ll turn out… okay…”

 ---

“Hey, hey, I’m not a disappointment!” Yosuke’s voice sounded throughout the room as he entered in button combinations with almost impossible speed.  He grinned, sending a small wink to his friend sitting next to him, adding, “And I got you!”

That familiar voice, it relieved her, but not as much as her voice comforted him. “C’mon, Yosuke-kun, you know that’s not fair!’

Yosuke’s music playlist, currently blasting what Labrys recognized as a song by Kanamin Kitchen, played in the background as Yosuke let out a small laugh. “All’s fair with the scare you gave us.” Once she recovered, they’d be back to full-fledged battles on this game – and they’d probably be duking it out in a dance battle game too. All plans, all relief. Everything was okay.

“Thanks to you that I’m still kickin’ here.” Their day, full of laughter, safety, _emotions_ of pure happiness.

“…We were all worried. I’d be lying if I said Yu and Kirijo-san didn’t break down the doors once they found out.” In all his honesty, Yosuke was glad the moment of Labrys’s unresponsiveness was gone. She was as lively as ever, and that was what counted. He took a moment to think about what he wanted to say next.

Then he figured it out. “Labrys, promise that you’ll be more careful. We can’t have a scare like that happening again.”

Labrys, for just a moment, had doubts that Yosuke was being serious – that something like that really couldn’t happen again. What if _he_ was next? But… doubting Yosuke’s smile, seeing his normally cheerful personality down like this, made her heart hurt, so she smile and stuck her hand out. “’Course I promise, Yosuke-kun!”


End file.
